Another Side of Her
by Meleigha
Summary: Who really knows Temperance Brennan? There's a certain FBI agent who does. It hasn't always been that way. What caused the changes?


_Just a little one shot I wrote a while back; thought I'd share. Please read, enjoy, and review. _

Another Side of Her

If you searched out her name you would find listings and listings of accomplishments, awards, recognitions, articles, and books all adorning her name. Dr. Temperance Brennan demanded respect in her field of science, because she had earned it. Her expertise stretched over and above most intelligent minds, which often caused an ego conflict when a man was involved. Although many people knew her name, few people really knew her. Several people worked with her, but they only worked with Dr. Temperance Brennan. Booth was one of the lucky ones. Not only did he work with Dr. Temperance Brennan, he also knew Tempe.

Dr. Brennan only worked with the best. She didn't have the time or energy to waste on someone who wanted to figure things out as he/she went. This was her lab and you did things her way. She was not one to negotiate. If you wanted to negotiate, then become a checker at the local grocery store who argues the price of one orange versus the whole bag. Most applicants left her office in tears. She couldn't figure out just why.

Dr. Brennan was a workaholic and she expected nothing less from someone that worked with her. No matter what it took to solve a case, she expected it done. She didn't work with slackers. The nice option about her field of work was that very few slackers got through the first anthropology class, much less graduated with a degree.

When she stepped in the door of the lab she was immediately Dr. Temperance Brennan and while she wasn't an emotionless person, she didn't have time to deal with emotions at work. She only had time for the bones.

She was also a very private person. Very few knew anything about her current or past life. As far as she was concerned it was on a need to know basis only, and according to her no one needed to know.

All of these things combined made the great Dr. Brennan. The FBI knew she was the best. Heck, every government in every country knew she was the best. She heard this term "best" thrown around frequently when referring to her, but then again she knew they were only talking about Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Booth was just one of a handful of people who really knew her; knew all the sides of Temperance Brennan, the doctor and the woman. Booth learned early on in their partnership that there were many very different sides to her and he loved all of them.

_**A trip to the past**_

Booth was first introduced to Dr. Brennan when they were "forced" to work together on a high profile case. He watched her methodically work the crime scene as if it was the only thing existing. He watched her identify unrecognizable objects and people. This was where the respect first started.

He was never much for scientific work, but she was slowing bringing him around. She was passionate about her work and that made is work much easier. He enjoyed working with someone who knew how to solve a case and the desire to do so as soon as possible.

They had been working together for almost three months before they ever ran into each other outside of the lab. She was grabbing take out from a diner not far from the Jeffersonian. As she was heading out the door, they collided. Apologizes were spoken and he offered to buy her dinner. She accepted and that's when their relationship began.

Their conservation was the usual nonchalant questionnaire, but they both enjoyed it just the same. As time passed they began venturing out of the lab and out of work more often. Sometimes a planned lunch, or celebration after solving a case; other times were just fluke accidents.

His first glimpse at Tempe came one night after a very difficult case they had finally solved. They had been working together for about five months now and the case involved a little five-year-old boy. Booth found it very hard to separate his emotions from the case and found in absolutely infuriating that Dr. Temperance Brennan could look at the small remains on her table and show no feeling. The only reason he was going to see her was of her much needed signature on the last piece of paper work. He didn't want to see her; the thought of her made his blood boil. He just couldn't understand how someone could be so heartless.

He banged on her door and waited a few seconds before repeating the action.

"Go away!" she shouted trying to cover up her distressed tone.

"Dr. Brennan, it's Agent Booth, I need you to sign this form!" he demanded.

"I'll get it Monday," she replied trying not to choke on her tears.

"Not Monday, now!" his patience were running low.

She marched over to the door and threw it opened.

That's when it noticed her, Tempe. She was dressed in a pair of old gray sweats that looked about two sizes too big, a white long sleeved tee, a light blue throw was draped over her shoulders and her hair was thrown into a haphazard ponytail.

"What wrong?" he questioned, "You sick?" He almost wanted her to be. That would be pay back enough for being so heartless.

"NO!" she yelled, "Now what paper do you needed signed?" She just wanted him gone. She needed her alone time. No one ever bothered her at home. She needed to make him aware that certain protocol needed to be followed.

He shoved the paper toward her along with a pen. She bent over using her leg as a table and that's when he saw them. Her coffee table was covered with his pictures. Pictures the parents had given them and the sketch Angela had done. He suddenly felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. She wasn't heartless or cold or unattached. She was just trying to do what she could for that little boy. She put his needs above her own natural human reactions. She was someone worth knowing.

He knew better than to pry and with the way he had treated her, he knew that she wouldn't open up right now anyway. He thanked her as she shoved the paper back in his hands. She felt a twinge of regret for being so hateful, especially when she saw the concerned look on his face. She knew that he was just helping that little boy in the only way he knew how. He was someone worth knowing.

Little scenarios like this popped up from time to time. As they became more comfortable with one another, they stopped suffering in silence. They even began swapping "war" stories from their past. Neither of them understood how the other survived, but were definitely glad they did. Their respect grew.

After they had been working together for a year, he knew more about her than anyone else. She found this just as shocking as he did. She had successfully built a barricade around her heart that was impossible to penetrate, but somehow Booth had managed his way in.

That year a case came up that put them both in danger. Dealing with a murdering psychopath wasn't exactly their idea of a good time. Dr. Brennan had been working in the lab when she got frightening sensation. All she could think about was Parker and even though she hadn't spent a lot of time with him, she adored the little boy. She immediately called Booth's cell, but no answer; he was in a meeting. She threw off her lab coat, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She had one mission and that was to get to Parker's daycare.

Gravel was thrown in every direction as she yanked the car into the parking lot of the daycare. The front door was opened and she couldn't see any movement. Her eyes darted over to the play area, but it was deserted. Then she saw the most terrifying sight. A man stood in the window with his arms outstretched holding a gun. She didn't even have time to think. She burst into the building, which immediately turned the gunman's attention to her. She plowed toward him, knocking the gun out of his grasp. Punches were swapped, but Tempe finally got the better end of him by landing a chair to the back of his head. She ran to Parker who was sitting in the corner crying along with the other students who the teachers were trying to comfort. Picking him up, she wrapped her arms around him and began a motherly routine of calming him down. 911 had already been called and she knew Booth would be in pursuit as well.

When Booth arrived, the police officers were loading the gunman into the back of the patrol car. He pleaded with the officers to keep that "terminator" woman away from him. Booth ran into the daycare to find his son happy and playing a game of twister with Tempe. She was the "terminator" woman, huh?

Booth could never repay her for saving Parker's life. She was slowing becoming someone he couldn't live without.

They had been together for a little over two years now. They knew each other like a well-traveled road. And just like a well-traveled road, a bump would pop up every now and again just to keep things interesting. His feelings for her went beyond comfort, or pleasure, it was indescribable.

_**Present**_

Indescribable, that was the word that came to his mind at this moment as she stood before him repeating the wedding vows she had written. This was just another side of her, his wife.

_Well, come on...whatcha think?_


End file.
